


A Different Point Of View

by supersonicsidekick



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersonicsidekick/pseuds/supersonicsidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya takes a look at Miller and Monty's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Point Of View

Heavy breathing and footsteps are the only sounds to be heard as Maya and Jasper race down the corridor toward the sleeping quarters the forty-eight (forty-seven now that Clarke had either escaped or died) had been assigned by President Dante. They slow their pace as they reach their destination, stopping outside the door till they can breath normally again. 

They enter the room cautiously, still unsure if they are in the clear, and look for their accomplices. After scanning the room multiple time, Maya is worried when she can only see Miller, who is clinging to the rail of one of the bunk-beds in a slightly hunched position while fidgeting anxiously. She starts to walk towards towards him, as Jasper follows a couple of steps behind her. 

Miller raises his head quickly, turning to see them approaching. He quickly moves from his spot, walks toward the stereo, and turns up the music so no one will be able to hear them. He take a new post in between two sets of bunk-beds, a hand cling to each rail. He still has an edge to him, which unnerves Maya.

" They find the radio?" he questions as Maya and Jasper come to a stop in front of him.

" No." Jasper answers, a hint of confusion evident in his voice. " Where's Monty?"

" I thought he was with you." 

Maya feels like she's just been punched in the gut. She may not have been close to Monty, but she considered him a friend. She looks over to Jasper and sees that his faces has morphed into one of concern.

" I haven't seen him." Maya says somberly, her voice barely above a whisper, her face sharing a similar look to Jasper's. 

She directs her focus on Miller, who takes a moment or two to process what has happened, before he closes his eyes, releases the rails, bring his hands into fists, which hang tense at his sides, and turns away from his company, a look of sadness, anger, and, most prominently, pain on his face. 

Maya had always assumed that Monty and Miller liked each other in a more than friendly way. With all the awkward flirting, the unresolved sexual tension, the way the two looked at each other, the way they smiled when they were around each other, they way Miller looked at Monty like he wanted nothing more than to kiss him, it would be next to impossible not to notice that they were into each other. But she had assumed that, while it may be a full fledged crush for Monty, the attraction was only sexual on Millers part. 

But, seeing the way he looked now, there was no doubt in her mind that Miller cared about Monty.


End file.
